Just Another Fight
by xcarey
Summary: One normal day at school turns into a CATastrophe. Starts off with Cat gone missing, and a fight between Beck and Jade. Throughout this week, will Tori do what's right, or do what she wants? Will Cat be found?
1. Chapter 1

Tori was happily humming to herself at her locker, sipping a coffee before the first bell rang to go to class on Monday morning. She checked her phone for the time when she was rudely interrupted.

"Can I have some of that? Thaaanks," Jade snatched the coffee from Tori's hands and smiled evilly, definitely satisfied. She spat the mouth full out, barley missing Tori's body. "What the heck is this?" She stuffed it back in her hands.

Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. "My French vanilla coffee, Jade. Nothing special like how you always like it," she closed her locker. "Hey, do you know where Cat is? She hasn't answered my texts…"

"Maybe she's still mad about you kissing her boyfriend, or spraying hot cheese on her. Ever think of that?"

"That was months ago!" Tori protested. "And Cat and I were cool… after she punched my face.," she shrugged. "It's just I haven't talked to her since Friday; I'm worried," she began to scan the hallway for anyone else besides Jade. "Where's Beck, anyways?"

Her face looked angrier. "He's running late. Why?"

Tori laughed to herself. "You still haven't gotten over us being friends? It's been forever; nothing's going on between us," she sighed again. No matter how long or how much she denied it, she had feelings for Beck. Ever since they both acted together on her first day here, she felt a spark. She especially couldn't help but like him after that kiss, too. It was a given.

"I'm not jealous," she crossed her arms.

"I never said you were jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Jade ignored what Tori was saying.

Tori nodded and looked behind Jade. "I think I found him," she nodded to Beck, who was talking to a girl I didn't recognize. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Beck! Get over here! _Now!_" Jade screeched.

Beck was caught in a trap. He nodded to the mystery girl, ran his hands through his long black hair, and jogged over to his princess, or toad as Tori always said. "Sorry, babe. We were talking about Sikowitz's breakdown about—"

Jade put her hand up and made him stop talking. "You were flirting with her."

"Oh, hey, look! There are other people over there!" Tori tried to get out of their argument.

"Stay! Tori's my witness. Right, Tori?"

Beck and Jade stared at her.

"I wonder where Cat is… do you know?" she asked Beck, desperate to end their fight.

"You're not on my side," Jade said angrily.

"It didn't exactly look like he was flirting, Jade," she said cautiously.

Beck threw up an arm. "Thank you!" his nostrils flared. "I'm really getting tired of you being overly jealous about me _talking _to a girl. It's… frustrating.."

"Oh, not this again," Tori mumbled. This was going to end badly. And if it was anything like the last fight, they would break up, and she would be the one to get them together even though she wanted Beck to herself.

"Well, maybe you should stop talking to girls!"

Beck lost the anger on his face. It turned into a sorry, yet serious face. "I'm done. Sorry, Jade," he turned away and nodded at Tori before leaving.

Tori's mouth dropped open. She saw it coming, but was still surprised. She glanced at Jade. Just because they weren't friends didn't mean that she didn't feel bad when she got broken up with by her boyfriend for forever… again. "Jade?"

"UGH!" she yelled in response, stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Great," Tori sighed and whipped out her phone hoping for a text from Cat. Nothing. The bell rang, and everyone started walking off to class.

**Status: **Cat, WHERE ARE YOU?

**Mood: **Worried


	2. Chapter 2

Cat was lying down on Tori's red couch, he ruffled red velvet hair spread all over her face, and the pillow that Tori's Grandma had sewn for her, that still had Jade's mascara stain on it. Tori closed the door slowly and silently, eyeing her best friend who was mysteriously on her couch. "Cat? What are you doing here? How did you let me in?"

Her eyes flipped open and she pulled herself to sit up. "Oh, Tori! You're here!" her voice sounded scratchy, but similar to her regular voice. "Your mother let me in a couple of hours ago. I was waiting for you… and I found this really, really soft couch!"

Tori sat down on the couch next to her. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since Friday!" She fixed Cat's hair. "Are you okay?"

Cat's face turned into a frown again. "Danny broke up with me," she cried.

_Two break ups in one day?_ "Why? When?"

She shrugged. "He didn't like being at different schools." More tears strolled down her cheeks.

Tori hugged her. She automatically started thinking that it was her fault. Sure, it had been two months since the regretful kiss Danny and she kissed on the stair case, but they dated for a while, I suppose they both just had returning feelings for each other. "I'm so sorry, Cat. It's my fault…"

She tore away from the hug. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to figure out her words carefully. "It wasn't literally my fault. He probably just still liked me… and you know that's not my fault! That's all his."

"You _were_ the one to break up with him…" she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Cat," she tried hugging her again.

Cat hugged back, still iffy about it.

"Do you need to punch my nose again?"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," she sighed. Her voice was still scratchy, but she sounded like herself. "I drew some pictures while I was laying here depressed waiting for you!"

Tori pulled away, looking at the coffee table where Cat was fumbling with a few pieces of paper. They had random scribbles of black or purple or dark red. "What are these?" she asked cautiously.

"They're unicorns and cats, of course!" She laughed. "What else would they be?"

"Well, it's good to know you're the same you when you're depressed," Tori smiled. "You should have come to school today. There was some Beck and Jade drama."

She shrugged and attempted to fix her mane. "I needed my best friend first. Of course there would be."

"They broke up again."

"Is Jade going to have you fix it again?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't know if I'll help this time if she does ask…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she leaned forward and played with the tips of my hair. "You like Beck! You like Beck! Tori and Beck…." She went on singing.

Tori sighed. "Cat! Chill! I don't like him…"

"Lying is bad!" She continued to play with Tori's hair.

Tori smiled at Cat's playfulness. "Let' just leave it at that, okay?"

Cat grinned, just jumping around now.

Tori sighed again once Cat stopped playing with her hair. Tori herself didn't even truly know how she felt about Beck; or Daniel for that matter. What if Daniel really had broken up with Cat to get back together with Tori? She had no idea what to think.

**Status: **How am I supposed to know everything? TOO MUCH IN MY HEAD!

**Mood: **busy thinking


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud bang on Tori's bedroom door that woke her up. No voice to go along with the band. That made her nervous, though. Another, yet shallower, quiet knock forced her to get out of bed. Her hair was slight messy. A light grey tank top over a black tank top with pink and black plaid pajama pants. She had just been woken up, rudely, by surprise—she figured she wasn't looking that pretty for whoever was at her door awaiting her.

She opened the door to see the familiar, short brown haired, dreamy brown eyed, muscular ex-boyfriend of hers. He walked right on in, not saying a word to her. Tori could tell that he hadn't slept in probably a couple of days. "How did you get in my house?" she looked at the clock. "It's nine AM; I kind of like sleep…" she yawned.

"I broke up with Cat," he said sounding like he had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah, I know," Tori crossed her arms.

Daniel was pacing back and forth from her bed to her. "It's just… I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since we kissed, you've been the only thing on my mind."

Tori threw her hands in the air. "That happened months ago, Daniel! And it was an accident, you know that!" She sat down on her bed, folding her arms back up again. "You've wanted to break up with her for two months? That's horrible. That's low, even for you."

"Come on, Tori. You know you still have feelings for me. That's why you got jealous, and why we kissed a year after we—"

"It was only eleven months!" she shouted.

He smirked. "See? You're picky about it. You know you still love me."

Tori didn't look at him. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to believe it. Beck was now open, and that was who she wanted to focus on. Jade had a right to be jealous, considering the next moment they saw each other…

"Tori?"

"I can't date you after you just were with my best friend," she shrugged, hoping that that was reason enough.

He came closer to Tori, taking her hand and pulling her off the bed. "We don't have to tell anyone," he smiled.

Tori smiled, too. That was the smile he used for only her, not even Cat had her own smile. "I don't know…" she thought about Beck, Jade, and Cat. They would all hate her; especially Cat. And what if Beck did like Tori? He would be crushed.

"Here, maybe this will help you decide," he caressed her cheek and kissed her smoothly.

"Whoa!" Tori found herself now laying on the floor right next to her bed—she must have fallen off just then. "It was just a dream… about Danny…" she ran her hand through her hair. She looked at the clock, noting that she had two hours before she had to wake up for school. She couldn't go back to sleep, though. She was afraid she would have another dream about kissing her ex.

**Status: **is it a sign?

**Mood: **sleepy and confused!


End file.
